Dünennacht
by Jean nin asar ahi smabell
Summary: Ich bin betrunken! Und mein Verstand verabschiedete sich auch schon langsam. Wenn da jetzt nur nicht diese verfängliche Situation wäre... FWHG


**Dünennacht**

Seid ihr schon einmal betrunken einen Feldweg bergab getorkelt? Solltet ihr schnellstens nachholen, wenn ihr diese Frage mit einem NEIN beantworten musstet. Das macht einen irrsinnigen Spaß!

Eigentlich halte ich ja in meiner Vernunft nicht viel von übermächtigem Alkoholkonsum. Er ist schädlich für die Leber und macht die eigene Handlungsfähigkeit so unzuverlässig, dass jegliche Zurechnungsfähigkeit verfliegt. Egal. Heute wurden unsere Abschlusszeugnisse gefeiert! Der Krieg ist beendet und mit einem Jahr Verspätung hatten dann nun auch Harry, Ron und ich unsere UTZ's in der Tasche.

Heute Mittag kamen drei Eulen mit grünen Umschlägen. Praktischerweise waren alle Weasleys und anderen Familienmitglieder mit anwesend, da wir den gestrigen Tag schon mit Harrys Geburtstagsfeier verbracht haben.

So, und mit dieser himmlischen Verkündung – ich hatte den höchsten UTZ-Grad seit zehn Jahren erhalten - war mir nur noch nach Feiern zu Mute. Fred und George hatten sofort ihrem Bruder Charlie zugenickt. Die Party sollte heute Abend steigen…

Es ist übrigens wirklich verwirrend, wenn man mit einem Weasley zusammen ist. Die Tatsache, dass Ron noch vier weitere freie Brüder hatte, stellte meine Gefühle auf eine wirklich harte Probe. Das Schuljahr war alles eindeutig super und überraschend harmonisch. Aber seit ich die Zwillinge und Charlie diesen Sommer um mich hatte, wusste ich nicht so wirklich, was diese Liebe eigentlich ausmachte…

Aber das war jetzt auch egal, denn ich war soeben betrunken auf einen warmen Körper gefallen, mitten in eine mit Gras überwucherte Düne. Ich musste lachen, und wie, mein ganzer Körper vibrierte mit und mir wurde ganz schwindelig. Wie vielleicht erwartet, lachte ich nicht alleine. Ein rothaariger Mann brachte mit seinem lachenden Bariton auch mein letztes Härchen zum Zittern.

„Hermione, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so albern sein kannst", grinste er und fing an mich zu kitzeln.

„Fred du Idiot! Hör auf…", Lachen unterbrach meine Proteste, „ich kriege keine Luft mehr!"

Fred hörte auf und ich schnaufte Luft ringend vor mich hin. Jetzt fragt ihr euch sicherlich, was ich hier mit Fred zu tun hatte und wo Ron abgeblieben ist. Nun, der hat schon nach einer Stunde soviel Feuerwhiskey in sich hinein geschüttet, dass er gerade noch den Weg zum Klo gefunden hatte.

Ach, und weshalb ich ihm nicht beim Kotzen unterstützte? …weil mir dann auch schlecht werden würde, außerdem war der Junge nun wirklich alt genug war, seine Toleranzgrenze abzuschätzen.

Aber ich hatte trotzdem nichts bei Fred zu suchen, weil ich zu Ron gehörte? Haha, lange nicht mehr so gelacht! Natürlich gehörte ich zu Ron, aber der kotzte schließlich gerade…

„Hermione… ich sehe die Sterne!", unterbrach Fred mein Gespräch und lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit zum Firmament. So schööön funkelten sie. Und wie der Arm den Weg zu meinem Bauch gefunden hatte und sachte Kreise auf meine nackte Haut malte, konnte ich nun wirklich nicht erklären. Weshalb der Bauch nackt war? Weil Fred der Witzbold mein T-Shirt hochgeschoben hatte.

„Du hast so weiche Haut. Ich könnte dich den ganzen Tag streicheln."

„Dann tu es doch!", kicherte ich und zupfte ihm eine Strähne aus den blaugrünen Augen. Die Farbe des Meeres, welches hinter uns rauschte.

Ja, hier gibt es kein Meer, es ist auch nur der kleine Bach hinter dem Fuchsbau und die Düne war nur ein kleiner Hügel, dessen steil abfallender Pfad uns an sandige Ufer des Flüsschens fallen gelassen hat.

„Du weißt, dass ich dann spätestens morgen mindestens drei gebrochene Beine haben werde und mindestens zwei blaue Augen, oder?"

„Ron würde es nicht einmal merken, wenn du mich vor seinen Augen küsst. Seit wir zusammen sind, ist seine Eifersucht und damit verbundene Aufmerksamkeit nur noch auf berühmte Quidditschspieler beschränkt…"

„Höre ich da ein leichtes Bedauern in deiner Stimme?"

„Sicherlich nicht – ich bin froh, dass er mich nicht mehr in jeden meiner Handlungsvorgängen kontrolliert…"

„Also genießt du gerade unsere Zeit?"

„Ja!?"

Warum sind betrunkene Menschen eigentlich so verflucht ehrlich? Und wo war eigentlich Angelina? Die sollte sich vielleicht einmal um ihren flachsigen Freund achten, der seine künftige Schwägerin umflirtete.

„Du bist betrunken, Hermione!"

„Deine Aufmerksamkeit erschreckt mich. Wie hast du das denn bemerkt?", fragte ich augenverdrehend und plötzlich lag da meine Hand an seiner Wange, fuhr mit dem Daumen zart über seine Bartstoppeln. Ich näherte mein Gesicht seinem Ohr und pustete leicht über seinen Nacken. Die kommende Gänsehaut übertrug sich sofort auf meinen Arm.

„Ich bin auch betrunken", gab nun auch unser Scherzheld zu und ein unsinniges Lächeln ließ meine Mundwinkel zucken. Dieses schirrende Flattern in meinem Magen war unglaublich. Alles zog sich vor Aufregung zusammen und ich konnte mir beim besten Willen nicht erklären, wo plötzlich dieser Gefühlsausbruch herkam.

„Das ist nicht gut." Wieso stockte meine Stimme denn plötzlich? Und kratzig war sie auch noch. Fast schon heiser.

Schon wieder verselbstständigten sich meine Muskeln, meine Reflexe, mein Gehirn. Ohne auf ein Einverständnis zu warten, pustete ich mich den Hals entlang, knöpfte den obersten Hemdverschluss auf, pustete in sein Ohr.

Gleichzeitig fingen sich bewegliche Finger über meinen Bauch nach oben zu bewegen, doch bevor sie meinen Busen erreichten, wichen sie zur Seite aus, krabbelten den Rücken hinauf und zogen mich fest an diesen warmen Körper.

Nun lag ich auf Freds sich hebender und senkender Brust, während er, logischer Weise, auf dem Rücken lag, und verträumt die Sterne betrachtete. Doch Sterne interessierten mich jetzt nicht. Ich hatte zwei ganz spezielle Sterne, die ich mir auch so ansehen konnte. Und die waren auch noch blaugrün.

Ron? Welcher Ron?... ach der! Ja, der war doch auf Klo, oder nicht? Zumindest war er da die letzten zwei Stunden gewesen. Die restlichen? Ja, gute Frage… ich glaube die wollten weiterziehen ins heimische Pub im Dorf. Zumindest sind sie nicht hier…

„Wir sind ganz alleine", hauchte Fred mir ins Ohr. Das wusste ich. Wusste nur noch nicht, ob mich das erschrecken, oder erfreuen sollte.

Ganz ehrlich, auch wenn ich jetzt betrunken war, war ich mir der folgenden Konsequenzen durchaus bewusst. Der einzige Unterschied zum Nüchternsein war, dass es mir vollkommen egal war. Der Verstand war also noch da, während sich die Vernunft schon einmal verabschiedet hatte. Wenn ich es jetzt auch noch schaffte, den Verstand für diese Nacht auszulöschen, dann konnte meinetwegen kommen, was kommen sollte.

„Hast du den Whiskey mitgenommen?", fragte ich daher und schaute Fred auffordernd an.

„Hmm, eigentlich ja. Vielleicht hab ich sie verloren, als jemand auf mich gefallen ist?"

Um mich dieser Vermutung zu versichern, rappelte ich mich auf – was nicht leicht war, schließlich versuchten mich zwei starke Arme aufzuhalten – und suchte den sternenbeleuchteten Uferrand ab. Fünf Meter weiter schon, wurde ich fündig und brachte zwei halbvolle Flaschen zurück zu ihren Konsumenten.

„Auf was stoßen wir an?", fragte Fred grinsend und hielt mir zuprostend eine Flasche entgegen.

„Auf eine Nacht, die wie keine andere ist", antwortete ich prompt und fragte mich, ob mein Verstand vielleicht doch schon weg war, als ich auch schon wieder einen Schluck alkoholisierter war.

Dann fiel mein Kopf zur Seite und landete auf Freds Schulter, ein stützender Arm hielt zusätzlich meine Taille, um meine Situation etwas zu stabilisieren. Und dann fielen meine Augen zu, schwer wie Blei und unheimlich müde.

„Schlaf gut", flüsterte ich noch, ehe ich als nächstes mitbekam, dass es ein wirklich sehr sonniger Tag war.

Der mich durchfahrende Schock ließ mich aufspringen – autsch, die Kopfschmerzen hatten es aber in sich! – und die halbleeren Flaschen umwerfen. Das rothaarige Etwas wurde davon natürlich auch wach und fuhr nach einigen Sekunden ebenso erschrocken hoch, wie ich es kurz vorher getan hatte.

„Was machst du hier?", fuhr ich ihn an und piekste in seine Brust. Bildete ich mir das Kribbeln ein oder war das wirklich eins?

„Offenbar stehe ich hier mit einer wild gewordenen Furie mit noch wilderen Haaren an unserem Bach. Die Frage ist wohl eher, was DU hier machst? Ich schlafe im Sommer öfter mal hier ein, wenn ich… na ja, ist auch egal. Aber solltest du nicht bei Ronnielein sein und ihn gesund pflegen?"

Gesund?

„Wieso gesund, der ist doch nur betrunken…"

„Eben!"

„Was willst du eigentlich von mir?"

„Wissen, was du in meinem Arm zu suchen hattest!", poltete er los und kickte dabei die eine Flasche weg.

„Schrei nicht so", polterte ich genauso zurück und hielt meine Stirn, „Ron kann dich hören!"

„Ich dachte, seine Eifersuchtsdramen haben sich auf Quidditschspieler beschränkt?", schnappte Fred und piekste nun mir in die Brust. Also gut, es war eher mein Brustbein.

„Na ja, gewisserweise warst du ja mal einer und… Moment mal! Woher weißt du das?"

„Du hast es mir erzählt, du Nase!" Kam die lachende Antwort.

„Echt?"

„Ja. Gestern. Du hast mir vieles erzählt. Und ich dir wohl auch."

Mein Blick fiel auf die beiden Whiskeyflaschen. Sie waren ganz schön leer.

„Haben wir die alleine getrunken?"

„Ja."

Ich glaube ich muss mich erhängen oder totschießen lassen. Was hatte ich mir bloß dabei gedacht? Ron würde mich umbringen! Wenn ich ihm nicht zuvor kam…

„Was ist bloß passiert?"

„Frag mich nicht. Ich kann mich nur an Bruchstücke erinnern."

Oh, oh, oh. Das hast du ja ganz klasse hinbekommen, Hermione. Den stechenden Kopfschmerz ignorierend, klatschte ich mir noch einmal die Hand gegen die Stirn und luscherte zwischen meinen Fingern zu Fred. Seine blauen Augen funkelten mich spitzbübisch an.

„Wir vergessen einfach, dass wir gestern betrunken vergessen haben, dass sich eine spießige Streberin nicht mit einem albernen Witzbold verstehen kann, okay? Und dann kommen wir wieder zu unserem unterkühlten Fast-Schwager-Verhältnis zurück, alles klar?"

„Wenn du meinst…", stimmte ich halbherzig zu und zog dann hastig meine Hand zurück, die er wohl ergriffen haben musste, als ich ihn gepiekst hatte. Oder als er mich…?

Alles kribbelte und mein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Das lief doch alles gehörig schief!

„Und kein Wort zu Ron! Ich gehe vor, du folgst mir in 10 Minuten oder so", wies ich an und stapfte den kleinen Pfad hoch. Tausend Gedanken wirbelten in meinem Kopf und ich schüttelte sie alle halbherzig weg. Schwindelig war's! Und schmerzhaft.

„Hermione?"

„Hmm?" Ich blieb stehen und drehte mich halb zum Urheber dieses ausgesprochenen Namens.

„Die Nacht war schön mit dir und ich hoffe, wir wiederholen so was bald mal wieder. Du kannst echt eine angenehme Gesellschaft sein." Ein kurzes Lächeln. Dann drehte er sich um und schlenderte den Bach entlang. Aus den Augen aus dem Sinn?

Ich brauchte dringend eine Kopfschmerztablette!

* * *

THE END

* * *

_Wenn euch diese kleine Geschichte gefallen hat, könnt ihr mir das ja vielleicht in einer kleinen Review kundtun? Und wenn euch das gar nicht gefallen hat, dann sagt bitte auch Bescheid!_

_Danke im Voraus!_


End file.
